


你要小心乌鸦

by Blueberry_C



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberry_C/pseuds/Blueberry_C
Summary: 不是人·警官水vs应该不是人·心理专家软不太严格的美国众神设定有很多bug不要在意细节
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Sergio Ramos
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

莫德里奇到达马德里的第一天，做了个奇怪的梦。  


他在梦里仿佛回到了儿时举着鞭子在山间牧羊的时光，咫尺之遥是那只他几乎已经称得上熟悉的落单的孤狼。梦里的莫德里奇还记得感慨当年这匹总是徘徊在左右，却从未攻击过他和他的羊群的奇怪独狼，然后那匹狼从绝对不可能的角度扑了过来。  


他在梦里甚至忘了尖叫，眼睁睁地看着那匹狼缩成一团，最终变成了一个灰扑扑的足球落在了他脚下。他听见了令人心惊胆颤的狼嚎，以及漂浮不定的声线——你相信神吗？  


莫德里奇满头大汗地从梦中惊醒。  


这个问题毫无理由，他一贯虔诚，从未怀疑过自己的信仰。非要说，只能归结于初到西班牙的茫然与紧张，尽管他甚至想不明白为什么马德里警方为什么会邀请一位连西班牙语都说得不怎么利索的人担任他们的心理分析顾问。  


至于他为什么会答应。他也许疯了。  


第二天警局特别行动队队长拉莫斯先生笑嘻嘻地端给他一杯饮料，并且一动不动地盯着他。  


莫德里奇迫于礼貌在他的注视下喝光了那杯甜腻得让人忽略酒精含量的液体。  


拉莫斯说，欢迎你，背叛者。  


然后他听到了一个近乎荒诞的故事，充满了冰雪、火焰、巨人，还有长蛇和鲜血。  


啊，来了。莫德里奇心想，马德里警方特别行动队队长是疯子，显然他们没有把他关起来的打算，难怪他们需要一个看上去特别好糊弄的心理专家。  


他看了一眼这位队长柜子里摆着的各种奖章，打定主意不去管他。  


局长弗洛伦蒂诺先生和蔼可亲地领着他参观他的工作场所，并且告诉他，他们其实不是特别特别需要一名心理专家。  


这完全可以理解。  


但法律规定他们必须设立这么一个职位。  


莫德里奇立即理解了他的话——我们不要你做什么，你乖乖呆着领工资就完事。  


莫德里奇扭头看了一眼离他们不远处的拉莫斯，不由心生怜爱，看上去挺帅的小伙子，怎么就疯了呢。  


本着专业的态度，以及以防万一拉莫斯哪天疯过头在警局大开杀戒，莫德里奇躲在自己的小隔间里认真地，偷偷观察了拉莫斯一整天。  


拉莫斯在办一个大案子。  


死者都是来自东北欧的移民，死状凄惨，手法恶毒。  


按莫德里奇的专业看来，他们遇上的是一个精神状况已经没救了的连环杀手。  


当然不会有人来询问他的看法。  


然后他发现了一个惊悚的事实。虽然拉莫斯似乎完全没有注意到他，但是他就是知道拉莫斯在看他，不是用眼睛。  


这天晚上拉莫斯变成了他梦里的那头狼，滴着口水的獠牙抵在他耳边，而莫德里奇毫无畏惧，莫德里奇抱住了他。  


你要小心乌鸦。  


拉莫斯在梦里说。  


你到底想要做什么？  


我想救你，卢卡，相信我，我想救你。  


那匹狼舔过他的耳垂，脖颈，胸口，再往下……  


莫德里奇惊醒了。  


他确定以及肯定，拉莫斯疯不疯也许有待商榷，毕竟他可以是装出来吓唬人，自己肯定是疯了。否则怎么会仅仅在见面的第一天晚上，就因为他出现在梦里，甚至不好说是不是人类形态，而弄脏了内裤？


	2. Chapter 2

莫德里奇桌上是厚厚一叠人员资料，作为心理专家，他的工作范围应该包括关注警局各位员工的心理状况并且及时进行干预——虽然他猜压根不会有人来找他咨询心理问题，也没有人希望他干预任何事。

那不管怎样，就算没什么活干，班还是要上的。

至少他得知道熟悉各位员工的背景和既往心理情况。

拿到手里的第一份档案就是塞尔吉奥拉莫斯的。

莫德里奇瞪着档案里那张十年没更新过的照片，又看了看正坐在桌上对着电脑指指点点的拉莫斯本人。

啧。差别有点大。据说人类突然改变造型都有深层次的原因，不过那不是重点，重点是不管是照片还是本人，都还挺好看的。

真挺好看。

莫德里奇合上档案晃了晃脑袋，默默警告自己，自己是来干正常工作的，或者叫来摸鱼的也行，不可过分关注某一个人。

和全世界的警方一样，马德里警局特别行动队不得不同时办好几个案子。

手头最大的案子当然是那起已经有7、8个已知受害者的移民连环凶案，但它实在线索太少，这些人常常有着复杂的地下社会关系网，对警方怀有高度的警惕性，而凶手也几乎没留下多少证物。拉莫斯得承认，他们远远落在下风，除非对方在某一次动手时犯错。

他坚信对方会的。

但现在他有别的更紧急的案子。

抹了满头发胶的金发德国人将拉莫斯正在指点的电脑投屏在巨大的显示屏上，一系列现场和证据照展示出来。

从莫德里奇的角度都能看得清楚，他竖起耳朵听了一会。

前一天刚刚发生的一起案子，尸体在小树林里被发现。是个二十来岁的青年，被捅了十几刀，肠子全挂在外面，地面铺着的一层枯叶已经被血浸透。

莫德里奇望着那张放大的照片出神。

拉莫斯突然转过了头，眼神仿佛无意般掠过他的脸。

莫德里奇心脏一阵狂跳，等回过神来，他发现自己已经将满桌的资料都撞到了地上。大半个办公室都望过来，有人走过来帮他将那些纸张一一捡起，厚厚一叠放在他手里。

拉莫斯拍了拍克罗斯让他将那张照片调开，然后大步走过来，牢牢抓住莫德里奇的手腕，满怀歉意地朝他笑，“被吓到了吧，对不起啊，忘了你在这里。老头子也真是，又不少办公室，怎么把你安排在这里。别怕啊，回头我叫他们把档案室清一下隔个房间给你。”

莫德里奇用尽了全身的力气，才控制住自己给他一拳的冲动。

“我去倒咖啡。”

他不可能错过拉莫斯身上还残留着的血液腐败味道。

看着莫德里奇飞速消失在走廊里的背影，拉莫斯耸了耸肩。

“你吓到他了。”刚刚帮莫德里奇捡起资料的高大青年不赞同地摇摇头。

“哎呀，这哪里能怪我。”拉莫斯满脸无辜，眨了眨眼睛，“不如收拾档案室的活就交给你了，这可是亲近小美人的好机会呢。”

“可这是局长特别安排的。”瓦拉内有些迟疑地看了一眼其实已经空出来的房间。

“真把人吓跑了可不好。”拉莫斯无所谓地撇嘴，他刚刚和法医一起，亲自把死者的肠子一寸寸翻了一遍，在某个不起眼的部位找到了一个牙印。

拉莫斯低头嗅了嗅自己一身的味道，咧开嘴笑了笑，能找到这种证据，多半离破案也不远了。

拉莫斯伸手拿起莫德里奇留在桌上的钢笔，眯起眼睛，至于这个莫德里奇，大概并不是在害怕凶案现场。

当然不是。

莫德里奇靠在咖啡机旁，垂着头，指尖不受控制的发抖。

他实在是……太怀念那种味道了。

莫德里奇回到自己的小隔间时，拉莫斯已经拉着一帮人出外勤了，而瓦拉内竟然真的留下来，还叫了个实习警员一起来帮他搬东西。

莫德里奇有点不好意思，他初来乍到，根本没什么东西要搬。

尽管他真的挺喜欢那个虽然在角落里，但能够一览无余看到整个房间的小隔间，可人家态度诚恳，怎么着也不好拒绝。再说了，他才不信拉莫斯真的只是单纯的好意。

“没关系，你别在意。”瓦拉内将他的资料转移到那张大了一倍的桌上，“塞尔吉奥不是有意的。”

莫德里奇不置可否。

“缺什么资料你可以找托尼。”瓦拉内指了指门外背对他们的金发男人，压低了声音，“他什么都能找到，托尼会说英语。”

莫德里奇张大了眼睛，小声赞叹，颇有一点好奇地顺着他的目光看过去，托尼克罗斯穿着一丝不苟的黑色西装，金发上足了发胶闪闪发亮。

瓦拉内似乎还想继续说什么，被一阵手机铃声打断，他低头看了一眼，朝莫德里奇露出了抱歉的表情。

“我的案子有新消息。总之，你有什么要帮忙的可以来找我。”

莫德里奇点点头，目送他急匆匆地转身离去。几乎在瓦拉内跨出办公室的那一瞬间，一直背对他的克罗斯突然回过头盯着他。

莫德里奇没有看他，仿佛毫无知觉一般坐在明显舒适度提高了不止一个档次的椅子上，相当随意地翻过手边那一叠档案。

他有些……紧张。

莫德里奇本人当然能够记住这些档案的顺序，但它们刚刚被他顺手打翻在地，而瓦拉内此刻交回给他的，顺序竟然完全一样。而他很确认这并非按照名字顺序或者年资高低之类的规律排序，更  
何况，瓦拉内帮他捡起这些纸张时绝对没有任何停顿。

而这种事情，显然不需要瓦拉内亲自准备。

他翻了一会才找到塞在中间并不起眼的瓦拉内的档案，家世不错，成绩优异的警校毕业生，马德里警局经济犯罪组的副组长，以他的年龄来看，这是一个符合期待，但相当惊人的升迁速度。

莫德里奇轻轻抚摸着手下的纸张，这不寻常。瓦拉内不应该对他感兴趣。

至少不应该如此直白的表现出对他的兴趣。

调查经济犯罪很少会让人出现负罪感，而且从履历来看，瓦拉内应当足够小心。

莫德里奇在心中默默叹息，他真的完全不想来进行任何心理干预和治疗——鉴于他实在是真的在被莫名其妙招募之后才后知后觉的恶补了最基本的心理治疗知识。

而他由衷的希望什么都能查到的克罗斯不要过于好奇去调查新同事的过往经历。

按照自己的习惯设置好电脑，将各种资料重新分类之后，莫德里奇看了看，拉莫斯和瓦拉内的小组都没有回来，不过这不影响他下班。

克罗斯似乎也完成了他的工作，莫德里奇看着他头也不回地离开。

然后他的电脑上跳出了一个对话框。

有新的文件，请接收。来自克罗斯。

那是一张马德里地图。详尽到甚至在某个私人住宅旁标注上了围墙可翻。

莫德里奇摸了摸脖子，他就想做个简单的内勤，应该，大概，可能，不至于要用到这个吧？

不管怎样，这些都不着急。他的一个中学学弟在马德里工作，知道他过来一定要约他吃饭。

莫德里奇看了一眼时间，整理好东西，抓起公文包打算下班。

“等一下。”

他在上车之前被叫住。

是之前瓦拉内叫来帮忙的实习警员，莫德里奇记得他叫阿森西奥，应该等了有一会了。

“塞尔吉奥让我把这个给你。”

莫德里奇茫然地接过那个用油纸包了几层的长方形。

“上车再看。”他替莫德里奇关上车门。

莫德里奇瞪着手里的东西，再次觉得拉莫斯疯了。

那是一把枪。

而他的第一反应，竟然是抽出弹匣。17发，拉莫斯竟然贴心的为他装满了子弹。

他到底想干嘛？


	3. Chapter 3

因为莫德里奇真的没啥兴致刚刚来到异国他乡就去尝试所谓的家乡菜，他的好学弟曼朱基奇挑了一家小酒馆，食物谈不上特别，地方倒是很热闹。

而莫德里奇很紧张。

他怀里揣着把枪，并且，严格来说，非法。

“卢卡？”曼朱基奇伸手在他面前晃了晃。

“啊？啊。”莫德里奇有点心不在焉，这酒馆的装修有些古怪，有几分维京风格，而他的正前方的吧台上方，一左一右是两只漆成黑色的乌鸦。

“我听说你要来马德里，可开心了。”

莫德里奇耸耸肩，“那里再呆下去也没什么意思了。”

曼朱基奇知道他不想说太多，毕竟那案子在他们同学间也略有传播，“有什么要帮忙的，千万来叫我。”

“这么些年不见，你倒是还像以前一样。”

“那时候不懂事嘛。”对方有点心虚，撇撇嘴，“你怎么还记着那个。”

“我也没和几个人打过架啊。”莫德里奇眨眨眼，笑了。

“那时候年纪小。”曼朱基奇脸红透了，他咽了口口水，“要，要不然我今晚送你回家？”。

“不可以哦。”莫德里奇看了他一会，轻轻摇头。

“你家里有别人？”

“那倒没有。”

严格来说，莫德里奇不太抗拒偶尔的艳遇或者在马德里找个熟悉的故人来担当临时或长期的伴侣。但莫德里奇有种奇特的预感，他今晚可能不会很太平。或者说，他偷偷摸了摸藏起来的枪，显而易见他现在卷入了一些他还不知道的事情，就不要拉其他人来淌这趟浑水了。

“两位要抽个奖吗？”带着绿色礼帽的服务生抱着个巨大的箱子凑过来。

莫德里奇看向自己的同伴。

“哦，他们每次都搞这个给折扣。卢卡你来吧，我反正是没抽到过什么。”

莫德里奇兴致勃勃地伸手进去摸了一圈，有些纳闷这在干嘛，送优惠券也不是这么送的吧？——他就摸到了一样东西。圆形，有些凉，似乎应该是筹码或者硬币之类。

然后他诚实地将指缝里的东西举了起来。

“啊！”服务员反而似乎被他吓到。

“你们的优惠券很有特色啊。”莫德里奇让它滚落在掌心里递过去，那是一枚金币，从重量和色泽来判断，甚至应该是真的金币。

服务员倒退了一步，伸手扯过账单，突然朝他们鞠了一躬。

“能招待先生是我们的荣幸。”

然后不等他们开口询问迅速退了下去。

莫德里奇茫然地看着手里的金币，转过头问，“这是做什么？纪念品？”

曼朱基奇一脸崇拜，“我就说卢卡你的运气好，他给我们免单了耶。”

莫德里奇耸耸肩，“走了。”

他将那枚闪闪发光的东西放在桌上，这太反常了，这东西价值应该不低，而且餐馆没有任何理由在不做说明的情况下给他们免单，他没胆子将这东西拿走。

然后他在餐厅门口见到了意料之外的人。

从对方的表情看，似乎也有些意外他会在这里。

莫德里奇犹豫了一秒是否有必要打招呼，毕竟他记得上一次见到这位特别行动队队长的时候，他还在办案，万一自己做错什么坏了事可就不好了。

可对方没给他选择的余地，一把搂住了他的肩膀，反而把他和他身边的曼朱基奇吓了一跳。

“喂，你……”

莫德里奇赶紧按住了同伴要举起来的手，扭过头勉强露出个笑容，“塞尔吉奥，你怎么在这里。”

“来接你回家啊。”拉莫斯说得理所当然。

“卢卡？”曼朱基奇打量了他几眼，不怎么相信地小声问。

“呃，我同事，塞尔吉奥，他……怕我不认识路来接我。”莫德里奇可不想在这里起冲突，别说这家店子透着诡异，拉莫斯也莫名其妙得很，就只要记得一件事就行——他有枪。

“那我走了？”

“嗯嗯，下次有时间再聚。”莫德里奇挥手送别自己的学弟。

而拉莫斯一直按着他的肩膀。

“我不动手。”莫德里奇收去了笑容，“但你得给我说清楚你到底要干嘛。”

拉莫斯终于松开了他，“这可不是谈话的地方。”

“所以你真的打算送我回家？”

“你的房子不错。”拉莫斯答非所问，做了个手势，领着他朝自己的车走去。

而他们谁都没有看到，那一枚被莫德里奇从抽奖箱里摸出来的金币，从桌面上消失得无影无踪。

显然拉莫斯对他新租的这间屋子非常熟悉，轻车熟路地找到了他的酒杯，甚至还找到了他都不知道的酒柜和里面的酒。

莫德里奇目瞪口呆地看着他拧开酒瓶。

“——你等一下，那个不是我的！不能随便喝。”

“你租房之前没有了解一下上一任房主吗？”拉莫斯将手里的液体倒在加满冰块的杯子里递给他。

莫德里奇翻了个白眼，拉莫斯坚持着伸着手，于是他也只能无奈地接过。可这世界上哪有这么巧的事情，莫德里奇最深有体会的一件事就是，所谓巧合，往往都是刻意安排。

“为什么你会在那里？”

“朋友约我吃饭。倒是你，为什么会在那里？不是去查案子了吗？”

“真正通常意义上的疯子都好抓。”拉莫斯举起了自己手里的朝他示意，“干杯。”

“恭喜。”莫德里奇勉强抬手算是给了他一个回应。

“卢卡。你得远离那里。”拉莫斯这次说得很认真。

莫德里奇轻声笑了笑，猛地抽出枪指着他，瞪着双眼，“你最好全都告诉我。”

拉莫斯愣了愣，随即竟然笑了。

“卢卡，你要袭警吗？”

“所以我需要因为非法持枪被逮捕吗？”

拉莫斯抬手从他手里将武器抽出来，放在桌上，“下次恐吓警方人员记得把手指扣在扳机上。”

“万一你胡说八道，我一气之下真的按下去怎么办？”莫德里奇轻哼了声。

“不过我会告诉你。”拉莫斯拍了拍他，“虽然我也不知道自己究竟知道多少。”

莫德里奇没料到他这么爽快，反而有些不安，“呃，你到那里是去吃东西的？要我给你弄点吃的吗？”

“也是也不是。”拉莫斯没有拒绝，“等我想想先说什么。”

“不如先告诉我为什么选中我。”

“这个嘛，可不是我选的。”拉莫斯眯起眼睛，“盯上你的人不是我。老头子挑人没这么随意，我们的上一位，以及上上一位心理专家，都差点死在这里。我查过，全是意外，没有任何疑点。但这很奇怪，而且毫无必要，这个职位在我们警局从来都谈不上多重要——无意冒犯，我是说，没有人想承认自己的脆弱。”

莫德里奇手上切着菜，“可我和你们一点关系都没有。”

“有人希望你来，你是老头子收到的唯一一份简历，上面给的最后期限快到了，他没有选择。但我坚信有人动了他的邮箱，而选中你的人在你来的地方。但关于这个，我暂时不知道更多。”拉莫斯又喝了一口酒，“你知道我在查一个大案子。”

“你该不是在怀疑我？”莫德里奇看了他一眼。

“怎么会。”拉莫斯朝他傻笑，“我确信你有不在场证明。我是说，这应该是我的案子，但我总觉得……好吧，我想我能信任你。”

莫德里奇将简单的三明治塞给他，“我想你应该有比现在这好得多的办法来信任我。比如说，你可以直接联系我，让我不要来。”

“你会答应吗？”拉莫斯嗤之以鼻。

莫德里奇愣了两秒，这个问题相当难以回答，但是，是的，他很可能不会答应。

“而且我的直觉告诉我，你很可能是这个案子的转机。”

莫德里奇眯起眼睛看了他一会，轻声叹气，“你查过我。”

拉莫斯笑了笑，算是默认，“做笔交易怎样？”

“你说。”

“你帮我查案子。”

“这似乎是单方面的交易。”莫德里奇用力眨了眨眼，并不会承认他确实心动了。

“或者你有什么别的条件？”拉莫斯再次朝他摇晃着酒杯。

“不如……”莫德里奇漫不经心地舔了舔嘴唇，“我帮你查案子。你和我上床。”

拉莫斯愣了好几秒，才疯狂地大笑起来，“听起来我没有任何损失。”

“干不干？”

“成交。”

如果弗洛伦蒂诺局长在拿到简历时不是仅仅翻开了第一页，而是和拉莫斯之后做的一样，让克罗斯黑进当地警方系统，将卢卡莫德里奇这个名字输入电脑，就会发现自己犯了一个奇妙的错误。

在这个资料全部被删除的名字下面，只有简单的几个字。犯罪心理专家。


	4. Chapter 4

“呃，我想你没有在床上谈案子的习惯？”拉莫斯挠了挠头，有些迟疑地看着莫德里奇，他赤着脚躺在沙发上，显然对自己的答复和酒都很满意。

“当然不。”莫德里奇将塞在沙发缝里的套子扔过去，“你可以选先干哪个，不过我可不保证做完之后还有精力来思考你的案子。”

拉莫斯盯着手上的东西，他当然不至于把这种东西藏在这里忘了清理，转了转眼珠，他恍然大悟般问，“我是不是打扰到你今晚的计划了？”

莫德里奇低声笑起来，“现在你才是我今晚的计划。”

“说到这个，你那个朋友……可信吗？”

“为什么这么问？那家餐厅有什么问题？”莫德里奇思考了片刻，“虽然我不太清楚他最近的情况，但我相信他对我没有恶意。”

“不好说。”拉莫斯移开东西，坐在他身前的矮几上，“也不能说一定有问题，我有些怀疑，但不好说他们的立场。”

“是有点奇怪。他们突然没收钱……”

“这个嘛。我倒不太奇怪他们没收你钱。”

“为什么？”

“你很特殊，不过这个不是今天的重点。”拉莫斯咧开嘴朝他笑，“别急。这个现在说了你也不会信，但以后你会明白的。”

莫德里奇有些不满地用足尖摩擦他的小腿，“看来你选案子。”

拉莫斯点头，“我不确定他们下一次作案会是什么时候，但有些事情得先告诉你。几年前，拉斐尔办过一个案子。”

莫德里奇奇怪地扫了他一眼，“拉斐尔？瓦拉内？我记得他是经济犯罪组？你确定需要我的任何意见？”

拉莫斯示意他稍安勿躁，“有两个人报案被骗了钱。”

“我以为他们每天都在查类似的案子。”

“但报案之后，都在几天内打来电话说弄错了。你知道的，全世界的警察都警力不足，所以既然当事人都说弄错了，当然不会有人继续去查。直到几个月之后，出现了第三位受害者，关于被骗的描述和前两位如出一辙……拉斐尔记性很好的。他马上就想起来之前的案子，然后我们才发现，那两位报案人都在几周之内自杀了。”

“真是自杀？”

“是。”拉莫斯肯定，“我亲自确认过，没有其他痕迹。而拉斐尔再次追查，发现他们在死前有多次提取现金的记录——资金流向不明。”

“是有些复杂。”莫德里奇沉吟，“但我不认为我的方式会对这一类案件有所帮助，如果你需要试探我的能力，我只能建议你换个案子。”

“我相信你的能力。”拉莫斯握住了他不肯安静下来的脚踝，“我也知道你的专长。”

“所以这和你的案子有关？”

拉莫斯点头。

“拉斐尔很为前两位受害者的死自责。所以他尽了最大的努力来追查那些现金的流向。”

“这恐怕有些困难。”

“他确认了大部分现金的编码，但你说得对，现金的流向太难追查了。就算偶尔在能找到零星的几张，经过多次流通之后也无法去追查嫌疑人。直到三个月前，在我的凶案现场，我们确信我们找到了他们。”

莫德里奇示意他继续。

“受害者的眼睛上，用刀插着一小卷纸币，是我们一直在追查的一部分。”

莫德里奇皱眉，“这不太常见。通常骗子很少自己动手杀人，更不要说这么残忍的做法。”

“我曾经怀疑他们是不是在挑衅我们，但似乎也并不像。”拉莫斯盯着莫德里奇。

“我得看到更多资料。”莫德里奇有一点迟疑，“但听上去，你对付的远不是一个人。”

“只要你点头，资料明天就能送到你桌上。”

“我想我们已经成交了。”

“那么现在。”拉莫斯晃了晃手里的那片玩意，“也许你想先验个货？”

莫德里奇陷入了冰天雪地中，他被困在这个阳光照射不到的世界里，身下是几万年冰霜凝结成的冰冷陆地，遥远得看不到的地方流淌着艳红的熔岩，却并不能带走任何一丝的寒冷。风从每一个角落涌过来，他不由自主地往身后有着柔软毛皮的热源靠得更近，炙热而轻柔的气息喷在他的颈侧。

在冷热交替中挣扎了片刻，莫德里奇不得不从梦中惊醒过来。

本来裹着两个人的被子不知什么时候被折腾掉了大半，他的大半身体都暴露在马德里初秋微微带着凉意的空气中。拉莫斯大概也有些冷，紧紧贴在他身后，两人接触的部位却几乎接近发烫，温热的呼吸也让他的侧脸觉得自己肯定是脸红了。

莫德里奇承认，他得到的远超出他的期望，拉莫斯完全点燃了他，以至于最终他忘了自己原本打算做完把人赶出去，绝对没有让对方留宿的计划。或者说，他连一丝多余的力气都不存在，甚至连清理都勉勉强强有拉莫斯帮忙才弄完。

他无声地叹了口气。

莫德里奇对办公室恋爱兴趣缺缺，并且目前情形怪异，他对拉莫斯实在信任有限——他才不相信拉莫斯是想让他帮忙查案子。但是他得承认，他确实很喜欢。

不管是能再次查案子，还是拉莫斯的床上表现。

瞥了一眼时钟，离起床时间还有一会儿，莫德里奇动了动。

“唔，再睡会。”拉莫斯在半梦半醒间小声嘀咕，试图将他抱得更紧。

莫德里奇一手抓着他的手臂，另一只手努力去够那张被踢到床边的被子，费了点工夫才重新把它拉扯到胸前。

拉莫斯亲了亲他的耳垂。

“醒了吗？”

“没有。”

“那先放开我一点。”莫德里奇推了推身后的人。

拉莫斯作势去搂他的胸，既然已经吵醒了，莫德里奇干脆花了点力气半坐起来将被子拉回来把两个人包裹住。

寒冷迅速被灼热的空气取代，拉莫斯又亲了亲他才终于放开手，“再来一次？”

“以昨晚的经验，我建议我们还是不要冒着上班迟到的风险。”莫德里奇翻身，让自己还没暖和起来的部分和他贴在一起，“你可能无所谓，但我不能在上班第二天就违反规定。”

拉莫斯笑了起来，“别担心，我确信你在上班的第二天不会有什么事情可做。”

莫德里奇不置可否，闭上眼睛试图描绘他手臂上的纹路，“不如说说看，你到底查到了我些什么。”

拉莫斯却认真地舔着他的耳垂，生理性的原因让他下身紧贴着怀里的人，“不。我也不喜欢在床上讨论案子。不过——卢卡，你要相信我。”

“如果你说这句话的时候不是这种姿势，我可能会考虑。”莫德里奇悄悄地翻了个白眼。

拉莫斯放开他大笑。

“卢卡，你得承认，你想要这个。”

莫德里奇不介意承认这一点，哪怕他甚至不清楚拉莫斯是敌是友，以及他是否会想要利用这种关系得到点什么。但这没关系，很显然拉莫斯在警局位置特殊，大概还有些小小的特权，如果他有兴趣，莫德里奇乐意让自己过得舒服点。

“不过最好不要让局里发现。”拉莫斯撇嘴。

“哦？”莫德里奇转了转眼珠，“他们会把我扔出去？”

“不会。”拉莫斯摇头，“但那没什么好处。”

莫德里奇明白他在说什么，他最好保持中立，在任何敌我不明的地方。

“我以为你们禁止办公室恋情。”

“我们确实禁止。”拉莫斯伸手抓了一把他的金发，“但我猜你也不会把这个叫做恋情，而且我认为在你看到我准备的东西之后，你大概只会想狠狠揍我一顿。”

“也许我应该提前行动？”莫德里奇猛地翻身，压在他身上。

拉莫斯仅仅抬起手，钩住他的脖子拉过去。

“如果你确实想按时上班，我建议你在做出这种动作之前至少先穿上衣服。”


	5. Chapter 5

莫德里奇没管拉莫斯开车往警局完全相反的方向是去做什么，总之他作为一个半吊子心理专家除了到岗没有什么别的任务。

而西班牙的工作时间实在很令人满意。

他慢悠悠地晃进办公室，局里没几个人在——这可以理解，该干活的都在外干活，没什么事的似乎也不需要这么早到。

但显然有人在他来之前安排过了。

桌上摆着咖啡和三明治，甚至还温热，他确信合上的抽屉被拉开了一条缝。

大概不至于有人明目张胆在警局下手。虽然莫德里奇严重怀疑这一点，也很犹豫是否应该去接受这来源不明的食物。

他扯开抽屉，原本已经整理好的资料似乎被翻动过。莫德里奇在心里翻了个白眼，略微扒拉几下找到了被塞到了中间的塞尔吉奥拉莫斯的资料，不出所料，在里面夹着个小小的u盘。

文档的密码拉莫斯走之前塞在了他内裤里。

他瞪着电脑上显示的照片。确实有揍拉莫斯的冲动。

拉莫斯当然不是真心想让他帮忙分析案件，这可以理解。拉莫斯经验丰富，压根不可能需要他一个西班牙语都说不太利索、初来乍到的外来人士帮忙。

但这个太过分了。

拉莫斯几乎在明目张胆的告诉他。

你是下一个。就算不是下一个，也是再下一个。

莫德里奇自问不算非常典型的克罗地亚人，至少身高不是。但凶手挑选受害者显然根据的不仅仅只是人种，他不可能忽略那种微妙的相似性。

可这没道理，他刚刚到这里，而且来这里尽管阴差阳错，也完全是他自己的决定。

莫德里奇决定暂时忽略自己的疑心，一边咬三明治一边尽力回忆任何可能影响自己决定的人和事件。但诚实地说，当时确实有太多太多的变化，他很难筛选。

而他的手机时机恰当地响了起来，是拉莫斯。

“东西看了吗？”

“这是警告？”莫德里奇冷笑。

“你看出来了。”拉莫斯在通讯的另一端轻笑，“但这不是警告，卢卡，这是提醒和忠告。对你来说，马德里并不安全。”

“你想要我离开？”

“不。我想知道，为什么是你，或者说，为什么是他们。”

莫德里奇深深皱着眉，继续浏览着案件资料。

“看完之后，带上东西来车库。”

莫德里奇恼火地瞪着被挂断的手机，拿起咖啡一饮而尽，忘了加糖的黑咖啡让他整个脸都皱成了一团，低声咒骂了一句，他抓起电脑和U盘塞进包里。

拉莫斯亲自等着他。

“你想让我给你当诱饵？”莫德里奇决定开门见山。

拉莫斯愣了愣，显然没料到这么直接，但他没有立即回答，而是一边发动汽车一边问，“你觉得那是什么？”

莫德里奇抿住嘴唇，刚刚见过的画面在脑海中迅速滑过，他立即意识到了之前被愤怒掩盖住的东西，他本该注意到的东西，“那不是虐杀，是献祭。”

“如果我的猜测没错，让他们把你献祭出去，那麻烦就真的大了。”

“我怎么觉得你这句话的意思并不是指我被杀这件事。”

“不只是。”拉莫斯似乎没什么目的地，随意在大街上行驶着，“我是说他们的目的。”

“你知道他们的目的？”

“我猜测。”

“是什么？”

“他们想要唤回一位神灵。”

“说得通。”莫德里奇思考了片刻，“在人类历史上，总有人以这样的名义做出骇人听闻的行为。”

“而我认为他们的这位神灵，会喜欢你的血。”拉莫斯说得轻描淡写。

莫德里奇失笑，“拉莫斯警官，听起来你和他们的这位神灵很熟。”

拉莫斯转过头来认真地看着他。

莫德里奇耸了耸肩，他并非没有信仰，但信仰和相信神灵真的存在不是一回事。

“我有时候也会觉得我们很熟。”

“那么这位和你很熟的神灵是？”

“卢卡。”拉莫斯轻轻地说，“我提醒过你，要小心乌鸦。”

莫德里奇瞪大了原本就很大的眼睛。

“你不是认真的。”

“不能再认真了。”拉莫斯拉过他的手，将厚厚的嘴唇印在他的食指上。

莫德里奇恼怒地抽回自己的手指，“得了。所以你知道是谁在杀人？”

“不算是。”拉莫斯迟疑了一会，“我只是猜测他们想要做什么，也确实怀疑和某些人有关，但是我不确切知道他们是谁，也不知道他们在哪里。”

莫德里奇眯着眼睛看了他一会，“那我们现在这是要做什么？”

“去看电影。”

“现在？”莫德里奇扫了一眼手表，确认自己没搞错时间，“你疯了吗？现在是上班时间，而且大上午的看什么电影？电影院开门了吗？”

拉莫斯扭过头看着他，一脸傻笑。

“……”莫德里奇决定不奉陪这位莫名其妙的举动，伸手就想去拉车门。

“别别别。”拉莫斯赶紧确认自己锁好了车门，“虽然我很乐意和你在电影院约会，但这次我们去我家。”

“我不去你家！”莫德里奇徒劳地拉了两次，“拉莫斯警官，你这是在绑架！”

“拜托，卢卡，你得相信我。”拉莫斯按住他的手臂，“再说了，昨天晚上我在你家呆了整整一晚，你可一点都没有不乐意。”

莫德里奇脸上烧起一层红晕，小声嘀咕，“可这是白天。”

“我又没说是去干那事。”拉莫斯呵呵笑着，“这是正事。”

“去你家看电影能是什么正事？”莫德里奇哼了声，“如果是你截获的监控录像或者可疑影视作品，那我们应该去警局看。”

“虽然没法马上确定他们是谁，但我想我大概能让你看看他们成功的后果。”

拉莫斯的屋子在郊外，他们经过了一小片树林，莫德里奇注意到树枝上有些可疑设备。他扬了扬眉毛，似乎一位警官还不至于需要这样的安保或者监控措施。

“只是用来驱赶鸟类的。”拉莫斯仿佛听到了他的内心，在他提问前好心解释。

“为什么要驱赶树林里的鸟？”

“呃，你就当是我不想清扫他们留下的粪便。”

这显然不是理由，莫德里奇忍住翻白眼的冲动，认真反省了一下自己为何分明对拉莫斯有所怀疑依然没有任何准备就上了他的车。他偷偷摸了摸自己藏起来的枪，但很快他意识到自己和一位特  
别行动队的警官来格斗或者较量枪械，实在是胜算不多。

不过他认为至少可以相信如果拉莫斯有任何恶意，至少不必多此一举地等到现在，也不必冒着巨大风险把枪给他。

所以几分钟之后，莫德里奇在沙发上正襟危坐，做好了十足的准备等待着什么灾难片或者恐怖片的出现。

而拉莫斯煞有介事地给他塞了一大袋爆米花，并且从冰箱里端出了碳酸饮料。

然后投影的幕布上出现了巨大的标题。

雷神3·诸神黄昏

莫德里奇瞪大眼睛看了5分钟，直到频幕上那个肌肉坚实的金发男人用锤子轰出一片闪电，才确定这的的确确就是那个好莱坞特效大片，漫威系列电影，讲超级英雄的那玩意。

此刻他觉得自己应该把手里那袋甜得过分的东西全砸到拉莫斯那发胶抹得发亮的头发上，但他最终吸了一口手里的汽水，满足地叹息，“……给你个忠告，下次和人约会的时候，如果挑了这种电影，那还是去电影院吧。”

拉莫斯一脸无辜，伸手抓了一把爆米花，“我说了，这是正事。”

“你打算告诉我你其实是个隐藏的超级英雄，被什么虫子咬了一口的那种？”莫德里奇没费工夫把目光从电影画面上移开，只是往拉莫斯身边又靠了些。

“超级英雄并不存在，因为事实上人类知道他们并不存在。”拉莫斯没有看电影，他盯着莫德里奇的头顶，“但在过去的岁月里，人类曾经相信很多。”

“你该不会是指那些神话故事？”

“卢卡。他们曾经真的存在。”

“你在开玩笑吗？”

“来。”拉莫斯突然拉过他的手，将手指一根根合拢让他握拳，“给我一枚金币。”

莫德里奇正打算挣脱他，却感觉到手心真的躺着一个圆形的、沉甸甸的，冰冷的东西。

他张开手指。

真的是一枚金币。

他瞪大了眼睛，几乎有些惊慌：“你怎么做到的？”

“不是我。”拉莫斯着迷地看着他的手，“卢卡，是你。”


	6. Chapter 6

莫德里奇瞪着手里闪闪发光的硬币，他眼睁睁地看着那枚金币在他手里慢慢变得透明，越来越轻，直到消失得无影无踪。

“你怎么做到的！”他惊恐地站起来用力搓着自己的手。

“卢卡。”拉莫斯想拉他的手臂，一时没能阻止住他，干脆用力将他抱紧在怀里，“卢卡！”

莫德里奇几乎浑身发抖，“那是什么！”

“别怕，别怕。”拉莫斯的手指伸进他的发丝，抚摸着他，“那不是什么邪恶的事情。”

“你到底是怎么做到的！”莫德里奇揪着他的衣服。

“卢卡，你明白吗，不是我做了什么。”拉莫斯握紧他的手，低头吻他脸颊，“它们就在那里，只要你想你就能找到他们。我不重要，重要的是你，你能找到它们。”

“我不明白。”莫德里奇觉得整个胃揪在了一起，“之前在那间餐馆也是，可是以前从来没有这样的事情发生过。”

他停了几秒，有点虚弱的笑了笑，“你不能告诉我我突然拥有了魔法什么的，你知道那不可能。”

“这不是魔法。”拉莫斯依然抱着他，将他重新按在沙发上，“或者说，并不存在真正意义上的魔法，那只是你的天赋。”

“这和你的案子有关？”

“呃，总之我绝不能让他们得到你。”拉莫斯含糊地说。

“那这又和你的案子有什么关系？”莫德里奇指了指依然在继续的电影，“我看不出这和任何邪教的关系。本质上来说美国人的漫画故事里虽然有很多不怎么样的价值观，但这毕竟是迪斯尼的东西，大体上来说没有什么刺激那些人神经的东西。”

“它的出现彻底杀死了那些故事。”拉莫斯停了几秒，意味深长地说，“我很感激。”

“那些故事。”莫德里奇转了转眼珠，“你是指那些关于他们的故事，雷神？”

“是。”拉莫斯点点头，“我猜你应该听过那些故事。”

迟疑了片刻，莫德里奇点点头，“可那只是故事而已。”

“你觉得那些故事里的神……怎么样？”拉莫斯出神地盯着垂下的幕布上那个金发的“天神”。

“无所不能？”莫德里奇耸耸肩。

“邪恶吗？”

莫德里奇愣了愣，他谨慎地措辞，“虽然没有系统的研究过，但我认为，那些神，我是说那些各种故事里的神，不应当用邪恶或善良来形容。”

“曾经人们相信神无所不能，所以神真的可以无所不能。”拉莫斯捏着他的手，“现在人们不再相信了，所以他们也就没有了魔力。”

“而这个。”他示意电影，“美国人成功的让全世界都知道这是假的。”

他眨眼，“干得漂亮。”

“超级英雄真的杀死了神。”

“可我们还信仰上帝。”

“但人类事实上已经将上帝或者说，所有传统意义上的神，排除到了可以真正对社会进行影响的范围之外。”拉莫斯伸手碰了碰他胸前垂着的十字架，“人类不再赋予他们翻天覆地的权利。”

“我都要以为你说的是真的了。”莫德里奇莫名从他的话里听到了一丝悲伤，勉强笑了笑转过身抱住他。

拉莫斯蹭了蹭他的侧脸。

“可你还是没说这和你的案子有什么关系。”

“他们想要复活被杀死的神灵。”

“你是说雷神？”

“不。”拉莫斯用力吸了口气，“我很高兴托尔永远不可能复生。”

莫德里奇努力回想着儿时曾经听过的故事，“等等，乌鸦、被捅的眼睛——你说的是奥丁？”

拉莫斯皱着眉，仿佛听见了可怕的名字，但最终他点点头，“我相信奥丁可以在献祭中重生，但我们一定不能让他们成功，奥丁不应该在现代社会复生。”

“我真的很难相信你不是也被什么奇怪的邪教洗脑了。”莫德里奇伸手摸他的额头，“好吧，就算你说的是真的，他们已经献祭了祭品，但什么都没发生。”

“祭品需要被严格挑选，他们还没有找到足够的数量。”

“看起来我符合要求。”

“如果是你，他已经复生了。”

莫德里奇骤然抽出了枪，顶在他的腹部，手指几乎有些颤抖，“那么，拉莫斯警官，请问你为什么会知道这些。”

拉莫斯却不太在意，似乎笃定莫德里奇不会下手，反而拉近了两人的距离。拉莫斯的动作迫使莫德里奇往后缩了点，这枪明显之前被贴身携带，还带着明显的体温，卡在两人之间。

“你觉得呢？”他的手指顺着枪管溜过去，抚摸着莫德里奇的手指。

莫德里奇硬着头皮没往后退，而是瞪着他。

“卢卡，你总不会觉得是我干的。”

“诚实说，我有过一点怀疑。”莫德里奇舔了舔发干的嘴唇，“你接近我实在太刻意和急迫了。通常情况下，这值得怀疑。”

拉莫斯的手指沿着他的皮肤滑上去，嘴唇也几乎贴到了他的发丝，“我以为你这样的人，应该很习惯于被人接近。”

“在酒吧？算是。”莫德里奇干脆将手里的枪往前顶了顶，紧压着拉莫斯的腹部，低声笑道，“但我相信，就算是在西班牙，一个会对自己初来乍到的同事做这种事的警官，也没法在警局中生存，  
更别提掌控特别行动小组。何况我根本没有做出任何表现，完全不应该令人感兴趣。”

“第一，我不会对每一个新来的同事做这种事。”拉莫斯的手几乎要接近莫德里奇的另一支枪，“第二，我可能需要提醒你，莫德里奇警官，我非常确认，昨晚是你主动。”

停了几秒，拉莫斯继续笑着说，“第三，就算在警局里，也不是只有我一个人对你感兴趣。”

莫德里奇不得不承认前一晚确实是他的提议，但他一贯信奉下班后是另一个世界，而现在是上班时候。所以他伸手拦住拉莫斯，“现在呢？”

拉莫斯按住了他的手压在他裤子上。

“……不行。”莫德里奇还算理智，尽管他的身体没能完全被理智所控制，诚实地回应了拉莫斯的动作。

拉莫斯大笑着放开了他，“放松点，这可是我家。”

莫德里奇脸上烧得火热，努力忽略自己身体的变化，“总之，你表现得过于热切，还急于把毫无瓜葛的我拉进来，通常我会认为这非常可疑。更不要说你表现得对案子非常熟悉，而说辞完全不足以让人采信。”

“听起来是这么回事。”拉莫斯点点头。

“既然你把我拉进来，你得说实话。”

拉莫斯耸了耸肩，“我说的是实话。而且在我看来，你也很可疑。”

“你很清楚在你所有案件发生的当时我都不在现场。”

“既然我们都同意这是有组织案件，那么你当然不必在现场。”

莫德里奇知道他不是认真的，努力让视线停留在正在展示好莱坞特效技术和人类科技发展的视觉特效上，试图让自己令人尴尬的部位冷静下来，“西班牙警方就是这样办案的吗？”

拉莫斯也不生气，“警方之间的人才流动非常稀少，别提是前往一个完全陌生的地方，我觉得我可以好奇原因。或者，你打算教教我，克罗地亚警方是怎么办案的？”

莫德里奇的脸色骤然变得有些难看，但感谢拉莫斯，某些绮丽的画面现在已经完全不在他的脑海了。他转过头，冷冷看着身边的人。

拉莫斯一脸无辜。

“你想知道什么。”

“我无意刺探你的隐私。但是，想一想，认真地想一想，我相信你也不想离开，到底为什么你会来这里。就算你觉得我在胡说八道，但是我真的非常肯定，看到你的那一刻我就知道，你太特殊了，就算以前不是，当你出现在了那家餐馆之后你也一定会成为他们的目标。”拉莫斯低声说，“相信我，卢卡，他们想要你。”

“不。”

“你可以怀疑。”拉莫斯接着说，“但是如果将来发生任何可疑的事情，请你相信我。以及，我请求你无论如何不要帮助他们。”

“拉莫斯警官？”莫德里奇有点不安。

“就算是我的私人请求吧。”拉莫斯握住了他的手，“无论如何，不管他们说什么，不要帮助他们。”

莫德里奇迟疑地眨了眨眼，拉莫斯这一刻显得认真而严肃。

他慢慢点头，“好。我答应你。”


	7. Chapter 7

莫德里奇不明白自己为何会陷入这样的境地。

他不过和瓦拉内正常地在酒吧喝了几杯，对方吞吞吐吐了半天，最终也没说出什么。但莫德里奇当然能够推测出一些答案。

他提心吊胆地过了好几天，好在拉莫斯似乎有新的案子——不需要他帮助的那种，暂时没空骚扰他，当然他所说的那些将他视作目标的人也并没有出现。这让他有时间认真研究这起案子。

不管怎样，他暂时不会把拉莫斯的胡言乱语当作可信的推论。一群疯狂的信徒想要复生某一位神灵，这听上去尚不怎么少见，当然每个人都知道，人死不能复生。

那么，神呢？

首先，莫德里奇觉得问题应该是，所谓的神，真正意义上实体的神，真实存在吗？原本这甚至都不该是一个整天和最残暴的罪犯打交道的人提出的问题。莫德里奇相信，拉莫斯和他一样，曾经无数次的被绝望而悲伤的受害者家人问过这个问题，也和他一样，无数次在暗黑和鲜血面前彷徨——如果有神，为何还会有如此多的罪恶。

他当然有信仰。但是这与其说关乎信仰，不如说，莫德里奇觉得拉莫斯的观点是，这些人类用神话和传说创造的生物，真实存在。这实在太冲击莫德里奇既往的世界观了。

就算自己身上似乎发生了一些很难用正常理论解释的事情，莫德里奇也坚信是拉莫斯的问题，毕竟在他过去的人生中从未发生过类似情况，谁知道他是不是耍了些小把戏趁他不注意把东西塞进他手里。

但至少有一点拉莫斯没骗他。这个警局里，对他感兴趣的的确不只是拉莫斯。

比如此刻，拉斐尔瓦拉内就一脸期待地坐在他对面，打探他下班之后的计划。

“呃，莫德里奇，我是说，如果你没有别的计划，我们可以一起去吃个饭什么的。你刚到这边，餐馆酒吧也都还不熟悉……”瓦拉内看上去有些——他当然研究过瓦拉内的履历。大学毕业，被特招进警局，负责经济犯罪。幸运的是，通常这部分需要面对的现场不至于过度血腥和惨烈，糟糕的是，他们往往有更多的受害者。以及，更多的诱惑。

无论如何，莫德里奇深深地明确一件事他绝对不必要同时和两位同事交往出特殊关系。好在他隐约能够感觉到，瓦拉内似乎并不是对他这个人本身感兴趣。所以，令莫德里奇深感担忧的猜测是——甚至比瓦拉内对他有兴趣更麻烦，这位年轻有为的警官，似乎需要的是一位真正意义上的心理咨询师。

有趣的是，他仿佛并不想在上班时间解决。而莫德里奇突然意识到，这意味着，拉莫斯似乎并没有和自己的同事们分享关于自己的额外信息。

“好。”莫德里奇并没有什么计划，他似乎也没什么理由拒绝。而且既然对方似乎想要透露秘密，他当然要去。

然后他和瓦拉内在一家法国餐厅美美地吃了一餐，然后对方带着他绕过大半个城市，找到了那家毫不起眼的酒吧，喝了几杯。

莫德里奇也算酒吧常客，所以他当然能一眼看出来，这间酒吧和所有差不多大小、人流、消费水平的酒吧一样，人员构成复杂，一般多少还有些不太合法的业务。而瓦拉内挑这么个地方，似乎与其说想做什么，不如说他完全只是无意识的把莫德里奇带到了他自己熟悉的地方。

尽管大概因为彼此并不熟悉，他最终也没有明说，但是类似“我有一个朋友”、“假如”之类，还是让莫德里奇猜了个大概。

瓦拉内似乎遇见了一些感情问题。

莫德里奇不知道作为警局的心理专家，是不是需要负责处理员工的这类问题。当然，他需要关注员工的心理状况，可似乎不包括干涉员工的感情状况。

瓦拉内给莫德里奇指了方向，说要回警局。莫德里奇原本只打算走几步，到车流量更大的街道上叫车，但他此刻被迫在小巷中狂奔。身后跟着几只黑猫，以及一只他无论如何也想不通为何会出现在马德里街头的老虎。

白色的老虎。

为什么拉莫斯不提醒他小心老虎？！

他慌不择路，拼命转弯才没被扑倒。

这时候莫德里奇才不由得感激那天克罗斯给他的那张地图。虽然觉得莫名其妙，但他依然按照自己的习惯把那张东西牢牢刻在了心里。再转一个弯就是克罗斯标注此墙可翻的地方。

但愿这只来历不明莫名其妙追着他的老虎不会翻墙。

莫德里奇狼狈地从墙上跳下去。

好消息是老虎确实没跟上来。

坏消息是他立刻就听见了警报声。

几秒钟之后他看见克罗斯从屋里走出来，在这个大多数西班牙人还没结束晚餐的时间已经一袭睡衣，一脸被打扰睡眠的样子。

莫德里奇愣了一下，他没料到克罗斯所谓的可翻墙的意思是这是他家。

“……你可以走门的。”克罗斯叹了口气，将满身灰尘泥土的莫德里奇领进屋里。

“老虎！”莫德里奇一把抓住他，“有只老虎在外面追我。”

克罗斯皱眉，满脸嫌弃地将他推进浴室，“知道了知道了，赶紧把你自己清理干净再来给我讲故事。”

“是真的！”莫德里奇不满地嘀咕着还想说什么，克罗斯不知道按了哪儿，自动控制的花洒已经开始朝他喷水，莫德里奇只能乖乖脱衣服洗澡。

克罗斯轻声叹了口气，不紧不慢地又看了一遍监视器，他当然并没有看到什么老虎。

马德里街头，怎么可能真的出现老虎。

既然不是真的老虎，就应该有脑子知道这里不是他可以靠近的地方。

克罗斯一边翻出衣服放在浴室门口，一边给拉莫斯发了条信息。

于是十几分钟之后莫德里奇不得不套着他并没想到居然能合身的衣服坐在克罗斯的沙发上，看着还没等他酝酿好如何开口，拉莫斯已经风风火火地闯了进来。

“塞尔吉奥！”莫德里奇跳起来。

“赶紧领走。”克罗斯立刻起身送客。

莫德里奇还想再说几句什么，拉莫斯已经一把拉过他的手，把他搂进怀里，低声说，“我们车上说。”

莫德里奇推了他一把，有些不自在地瞟了一眼克罗斯。

克罗斯看上去一点也不惊讶，简直连表情都没有，“你们出去腻歪，我要睡觉了。”

“我们不是……”莫德里奇脸上发烫，正要解释。

拉莫斯已经拉着他往外走，“谢了，托尼。”

“嗯。”克罗斯挥了挥手，甚至不打算送出门。

莫德里奇小心翼翼地看了看周围，确定并没有老虎在等着他，几步跳上拉莫斯的副驾驶座，用力关上门，“你怎么回事！”

“没关系，托尼不要紧的，他不会说。”拉莫斯摸了摸他还有点潮湿的头发，“怎么不吹干再出来。”

“有……有只老虎！”莫德里奇抓住了他的手腕，“为什么你不提醒我小心老虎！”

“这——”拉莫斯另一只手抓了抓头，苦笑，“我哪知道会这样，可是——不应该啊。”

莫德里奇瞪大了眼睛。

拉莫斯将他搂到怀里，“别担心。”

莫德里奇抿了抿嘴唇，伸手环住他的脖子。

拉莫斯轻拍着他的背，“没事了，卢卡，相信我，我会解决的。”

莫德里奇缓慢放松下来，终于长长吐出一口气，慢慢抬起头，嘴唇碰了碰他的脸颊，低声说，“这几天你都很忙。”

拉莫斯笑了起来，手从他的背部移动到他的脖子，手指插进那一头金发中，“卢卡想我了吗？”

“是啊。”莫德里奇任由他的手指摩擦着自己的头皮，又侧了侧脸，让自己的嘴能够着对方的嘴角，“你的案子解决了吗？你知道的，我晚上总是没什么事。”

“别担心我的案子，我知道轻重缓急。”拉莫斯用了点力，按住他的头，迫使他加深了这个吻。

莫德里奇低笑。

“我觉得我们最好离开托尼的监控范围。”拉莫斯再次碰了碰他的嘴唇，“去我家？”

莫德里奇放开了他，舌尖扫过自己的嘴唇，“好。”


	8. Chapter 8

拉莫斯没能开到家。

还在那个架设着驱鸟设备的树林里，莫德里奇已经再一次凑了上去。他将手按在了拉莫斯的大腿上，并且朝更加私人的地方动了动。

吓得拉莫斯差点撞上一棵半人粗的树，“卢卡？”

莫德里奇低声笑了起来，“想不想来点刺激的？”

拉莫斯有点迟疑地按住了他的手，“你还好吗？托尼给你吃什么奇怪的东西了吗？”

莫德里奇撇了撇嘴。

拉莫斯小心地伸手去摸他的脸，莫德里奇顺势蹭了蹭，拉莫斯感受到一点异样的热度。他有点担忧的将莫德里奇拉近自己，贴近他裸露的皮肤，温度比他想象的高一点。

“他真给你吃了？！”

“没有。”莫德里奇用鼻子顶了顶他的胡茬，“只是看到你有点忍不住。”

拉莫斯瞬间觉得自己今天的裤子绝对穿小了一码。

“来不来？”莫德里奇睁大眼睛看着他。

“操。”这种情况下再拒绝，拉莫斯觉得对方恐怕要怀疑自己是不是有生理上的问题，反正是自己的地盘，哪怕他下车脱光也不会怎样。他熄了火，一把扯开自己的安全带，将椅子退到最后，“过来。”

莫德里奇发出低沉的笑声，扶着他的肩爬过去，跪坐在他的双腿上。

拉莫斯当然能感觉到莫德里奇身下试图贴近自己的部位已经相当可观了，他伸手过去，有些意外地发现莫德里奇不知在什么时候已经解开了皮带，整个裤子耷拉在大腿根部，“啧，这么想要？”

“嗯。”莫德里奇啃着他的喉结，诚实地寻找能让自己的燥热得到缓解的源头。

拉莫斯隔着内裤描画着里面坚挺的形状和一点点晕开的潮湿，莫德里奇低声咒骂了一句，仅仅是拉莫斯拉开他内裤摸进去的抚触，就让他一阵战栗。

他勉强抓着拉莫斯的肩试图让自己不那么狼狈。

“等一下……”拉莫斯在某一瞬间突然捕捉到一点异常。

“嗯？”莫德里奇不怎么满意他的停顿，将双腿分的更开，磨蹭着他的大腿。

拉莫斯坚持双手扶住他的脸颊，“别动，让我看看你。”

莫德里奇不怎么乐意地暂时停了下来，“非得这时候看吗，我又不会跑。”

拉莫斯的脸几乎凑到了他的脸上，他莫名突兀地觉得拉莫斯的眼睛里一闪而过地绿色光彩。莫德里奇伸出舌头舔了舔他嘴唇，“塞尔吉奥？怎么了？”

“没道理啊。”拉莫斯松开他的脸，搂紧了他的腰，安抚地吻他的嘴，“托尼真的没给你吃什么东西？”

“我连水都没喝一口你就来了，难道你还怀疑他下药？”莫德里奇轻咬着他的嘴唇，“再说他要是真下药，还能叫你来？”

“不像药。”拉莫斯在他屁股上拍了一巴掌，几乎让莫德里奇跳起来，“也确实不像托尼的作风。”

“不能先让我解决一下吗？”莫德里奇叹气，他有点委屈，他原本几乎已经到了边缘，被拉莫斯从迷茫地兴奋中强行拖了出来，此刻眼角还泛着一点水光，半跪在拉莫斯双腿上，大腿根部甚至被皮带磨得有点发红。

“我怕没搞清楚情况害了你。”拉莫斯揉了揉他的头发，“你去了哪里？”

“我就是和瓦拉内一起喝了一杯。”莫德里奇嘀咕，“他又没有疯，而且他又不想和我做什么。”

“拉斐尔？”拉莫斯皱眉，“等等，你开始说老虎——是在和他分开之后遇见的吗？”

听到这个词，恐惧一点点回到莫德里奇眼睛里，他紧张地扭头往窗外看，“对。”

“是白色的？”

“嗯。”

拉莫斯松了口气，“没事了，我知道怎么回事了……下次我们去会会他。”

“什么？我不想……嗯啊！”莫德里奇的话被拉莫斯揉捏他性器的动作打断，变成一句忍耐不住的呻吟。

“他没关系的。”拉莫斯终于握住了莫德里奇始终坚挺着的阴茎，“先让你缓缓，剩下的我们得回屋再说。”

莫德里奇当然曾经自己解决过，但拉莫斯的手指简直如同燎原的火舌舔过旱季的荒原，仅仅只是沿着柱体划过就让他眩晕。他用力让两个人贴得更紧，伏在拉莫斯肩膀大口喘着气。

拉莫斯低头舔了舔他的耳垂，拇指摩擦着间断吐出前液的小口，加快了手指动作的速度。

没花太久时间，莫德里奇尖叫着绷紧了身体交代在他手上。

拉莫斯轻声笑着捏了捏他的屁股，“起来，让我开车。”

莫德里奇还趴在他胸口，当然也无法忽略他还顶着自己的坚挺，“你不想要解决吗？”

“先进屋。”拉莫斯亲了亲他的额头。


	9. Chapter 9

拉莫斯进屋之后脱了上衣，纹身的图案在不怎么亮的灯光下昏暗成一团阴影。莫德里奇躺在沙发上眯着眼睛看他，只觉得他背上的线条全都在肆意游动，甚至有错觉肩膀上的那只狼朝他眨了眨眼。他悄悄舔了舔嘴唇，适才释放的体液让内裤一片冰凉的黏糊，更加提醒他某些部位依然热度未减。

他又想要做某些事情了。

但拉莫斯似乎不着急。他慢吞吞地从屋角拎出了一个和他整个屋子格格不入的古旧陶罐，在玻璃杯里倒了半杯。

然后莫德里奇眼睁睁地看着他掏出把匕首，在手指上划了一道。

“你疯了？”他瞪大眼睛站了起来。

拉莫斯往酒杯里滴了一串血珠，他晃了晃杯子，里面的液体竟然令人惊讶的并没有改变颜色，依然是几乎有点发光的金黄色。

“喝了。”拉莫斯将酒杯递到他面前。

莫德里奇愣了一秒，想推开他，“你发什么疯！这是什么东西？”

“卢卡。”拉莫斯坚持，“你先喝了再说。”

“可是里面有你的血。”

拉莫斯笑了，他将手指递到莫德里奇嘴边，“不想尝尝吗？”

一股异样的腥甜在他鼻尖弥漫开来，莫德里奇偷偷咽下了口水，舌尖追逐过去，想要得到更加确定的味觉刺激。

在他舌头碰到皮肤的那一刻，拉莫斯收回了手指，朝他晃了晃酒杯。

莫德里奇抬起头亲吻他的嘴角，拉莫斯揉了揉他的头发。

莫德里奇叹了口气，“这很重要是不是？”

“嗯。”拉莫斯认真地点头。

莫德里奇接过酒杯，舔了一口，他有点意外，那玩意味道并不糟糕，带着蜂蜜的甜腻和浓烈的酒香，甚至他依然能从中隐约尝到拉莫斯指尖的那一缕铁锈味。他抬眼看了看拉莫斯的眼神，里面仿佛还有拼命掩饰的惊慌。莫德里奇不知道自己为何给了他一个笑脸，仰头喝光了那金黄的液体。

他就知道那绝对不是什么普通饮料。

分明在手里冰凉的东西，从入口的那一刻开始，如同一团温暖的火焰，有几秒钟他几乎感觉不到自己身在何处，自己和周围的一切被难以形容的光明包裹住，直到拉莫斯的吻落在他的耳边。

“好了，没事了。”

莫德里奇低下头在他胸口停留了片刻，而拉莫斯就这么搂着他。

很快，作为一个曾经有过正常的恋爱，也有过不少无需挂念的一夜情经验的男性，莫德里奇意识到了一件事——他刚才在车上的状态极其不正常。他固然在这几天不算偶尔的会在夜里梦见各种拉莫斯，有的是他本人，有的似乎只是一匹巨狼，总之莫德里奇知道那是拉莫斯，也已经放弃去抵抗因为那些莫名其妙的梦而引起的生理反应。但他知道自己绝不可能在那种可怕的被老虎追逐的怪诞经历之后，一心只想着释放。

所以拉莫斯是对的。

有人给他吃了奇怪的东西。可他到目前为止，吃过的最奇怪的东西就是拉莫斯刚刚给他的那杯玩意了。

而他也非常肯定，他在克罗斯家里并没有出现那些不正常。

“到底是怎么回事？”他想推开拉莫斯。

而拉莫斯却抓紧了他，提醒他自己还硬着，“说实话，刚刚你那个样子，如果我不为所动就该去看医生了。卢卡，你可不能爽完翻脸不认人。”

莫德里奇无法反驳，当然也知道拉莫斯就是在得寸进尺，但他并不介意继续之前的旖旎气氛，而是伸手握住了拉莫斯之前划开的那只手指，拉到自己嘴边，“你会告诉我吗？”

拉莫斯的手指描画着他的嘴唇，莫德里奇舔了舔那些血珠，有点意外那似乎并没有刚才那样令他眩晕的诱惑。

“告诉你？”拉莫斯哼了声，“我得带你去见见这个混蛋。”

莫德里奇含住了拉莫斯的手指，他记得之前拉莫斯用匕首抹过手指的动作又快又狠，但现在哪怕他用舌尖去探寻，也几乎感觉不到伤口，只遗留一点残血的腥甜。这当然不正常，但莫德里奇此刻并不能算完全理智在线，拉莫斯刚刚只是草草让他从几乎让他疯掉的高涨欲望中解脱出来，他也想不起来立即去追逐答案。

拉莫斯轻笑着调戏他的舌头，莫德里奇轻声呻吟着，用牙齿碾磨着嘴里的异物。

拉莫斯搂住了他的腰，“如果你还想来点刺激的，我现在很乐意奉陪。”

莫德里奇用舌根抵住嘴里的手指，用力吮吸着，还有些遗憾于拉莫斯的伤口恢复如此迅速，一般伸手覆盖在他隆起的下体上。

拉莫斯忍耐不住地往前顶了顶，莫德里奇颇有点扳回一城的得意，他抓住拉莫斯的手腕慢慢将他从自己嘴里拉出来，甚至带出一线唾液。

“刚刚你可没让我痛快解决。”他故意没有任何手上动作，还屈起膝抵住了拉莫斯的大腿根部。

拉莫斯暂时不想去解释那一杯饮料以及它意味着什么，他大笑着握紧了莫德里奇的手，隔着裤子磨蹭自己，“你想用手也可以。”

莫德里奇顺着凸起的形状勾画着，“啧，刚刚我都要以为我搞错了什么……”

他当然不至于认为两个人之间建立了多亲密的关系，但至少莫德里奇以为自己可以肯定，自己对拉莫斯和他对自己一样，具有远超过普通的性吸引力。

拉莫斯退了两步，拉着他倒在沙发上，捧住他的脸仔细吻着。

莫德里奇还处在欲望的节奏中，但他确实打算让拉莫斯先解决一次再慢慢享受这个夜晚。他继续用膝盖磨蹭着拉莫斯的阴茎根部以及紧紧相邻的柔软处，手指隔着裤子滑动着。

拉莫斯咬着他的耳朵，“卢卡有没有想我？”

“你之前问过了。”莫德里奇终于把他的裤子往下拉扯开，让他的性器露出了小半截，然后抓住了那一点火热的皮肤。

“那个不算。”拉莫斯不满地手脚并用挣脱了布料的束缚，不容挣扎地抓紧了莫德里奇，加快了摩擦速度。

“为什么不算？”莫德里奇一只手不怎么好支撑，干脆将体重交给了拉莫斯，几乎一半身体都压在了他身上，“我又没有骗你。”

“那你再说一次。”拉莫斯喘着气，莫德里奇的手指顺从的随着他的手动作，不时还在已经湿润得一塌糊涂的头部擦过，他很勉强才能说话，却不想放弃这个机会。

莫德里奇轻声笑了一会，放慢动作，低下头和他接吻。

“先帮我把裤子脱了……裹着难受。”

拉莫斯拍了他一把，莫德里奇轻哼着抬起腰，拉莫斯有点粗暴地连同他内裤一起扒下去，莫德里奇几乎没忍住尖叫出声，摆脱束缚的性器拍打在拉莫斯的腹肌上。

两个人都稍稍停顿了几秒。

“我以为你想让我先解决。”拉莫斯松开一直握着莫德里奇的手，挪过去摸了摸他已经勃起得相当到位的阴茎，抓住柱身让他的前端在自己腹部摩擦着，本来就被汗水铺满的皮肤上一片黏糊。

“啊……本来是想的。”但这样肌肤摩擦，耳边又萦绕着两人的呼吸，要忍住实在太为难他了。

“那卢卡有没有想我？”

“不想我在这里做什么？”莫德里奇动了动，让两人的性器贴在一起。

拉莫斯再次握住了他的手移了过去。

莫德里奇眨了眨眼，“嗯……”

作为成年男人，两人当然都做过这种事，但此刻莫德里奇伏在拉莫斯身上，胸口贴在一起起伏，手指勾着手指，发烫的性器彼此摩擦着，快感迅速从脊柱攀升到头顶。

“……唔。”拉莫斯环住了莫德里奇的肩膀，用力按向自己怀里。

“要到了吗？”莫德里奇抬起头去蹭他的胡茬。

“一起吗？”

“啊……”

两个人胡乱套弄着，紧贴的胸壁传递着心脏跳动的冲击，莫德里奇甚至有两个人即将融为一体的错觉。

拉莫斯压着他的脑袋，凑过去挑开他的嘴唇，“嗯，卢卡……”

莫德里奇努力回应着他的亲吻。

最终两个人几乎同时到达高潮。

一时两个人都没说话，只是拉莫斯轻轻捋着莫德里奇汗湿的头发。

“我好累。”莫德里奇抱怨，短时间接连高潮，他趴在拉莫斯身上，连挪动的力气都懒得花。

“嗯。”拉莫斯闭着眼亲他的额头，“让我缓缓再抱你去床上。”


End file.
